Party x Party
by milly loca
Summary: Mathew, esta cansado de estar solo, asi que emprende una aventura para encontrar la "fiesta maxima", encontrandose con nuevos amigos y enfrentandose a muchos peligros, pero juntos estan seguros de que lograran encontrar la "fiesta maxima". Inspirado en una cancion de vocaloid del mismo nombre. Universo Altenativo, nombres humanos.


Bueno estaba aburrida y me puse a escuchar una cancion de vocaloid que me encanta y pense por que no hace una version de Hetalia de esta cancion, principalmente pense en hacerla con los personajes de HTF, pero luego me decidi por los chicos de Hetalia.

Bueno sin mas preambulos, empecemos.

NOTA:** Nombres humanos, universo alternativo OC.**

* * *

Party x Party.

Era una noche de luna llena, estaba sentado en su escritorio de su cuarto con semblante aburrido, el odiaba estar solo, asi que se le ocurrio una gran idea y parandose de su silla de golpe y con una silla exclamo.

-¡Ya se ire en busca de la fiesta de mis sueños, donde pueda estar con amigos!

Asi es, Mathew Williams, era un chico algo solitario y eso era algo que el odiaba, asi que en la noche, se vistio apropiadamente (ni modo que saliera en pijamas) y sin mas se fue en busca de la fiesta maxima.

Iba de noche por un bosque, cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atencion, y de entre los arbustos salieron dos chicos castaños con un curioso rulito saliendo de su cabeza, uno iba vestido como un poeta y el otro como si fuera un tirador, los dos se parecian y era mas que obvio decir que eran gemelos, aunque uno parecia que tenia un humor de perros.

-Deja de hacer tonterias, Feliciano-Dijo el que iba vestido de tirador con algo de fastidio.

-Ve, es que estoy feliz-Dijo con una sonrisa en su carita.

Mathew se acerco para hablar con ellos, los dos al darse cuenta de la precencia del chico dejaron de discutir y lo voltearon a ver.

-Hola, soy Mathew Williams- Se presento sonriendo algo timido.

-Oh, parece que hay un principiante aqui-Dijo el tirador.

-¡Ve!, hola soy Feliciano Vargas y este es mi hermano meyor, Lovino Vargas-Los presento el chico con traje de poeta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A donde te dirijes?-Le pregunto Lovino serio.

-A una fiesta.

-Pues que cincidencia, nosotros tambien vamos a una fiesta-Comento Feliciano.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto sorprendido Mathew.

-Si-Respindio el poeta-¡Ve!, ¡tengo una idea, hay que ir juntos!-Propuso despues de un rato.

A Mathew le parecio bien, y aunque Lovino protesto y lanzo una que otra maldicion, termino aceptando.

Los tres avanzaron por el bosque, era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero en ese momento notaron un pequeño pueblo cerca de ahi, asi que se paresusaron para ir ahi, una vez ya en el pueblo, fueron a un pequeño bar que estaba ahi, una vez ya en el bar, se sentaron en una de las mesas, en el bar pudieron ver a tres personas muy curiosas, un camarero, un comerciante y un bailarin, que rapidamente les dieron la bienvenida.

-Sean bienvenidos, a NicoNico pub-Dijo el camarero con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerlos-Dijo el comerciante, tambien sonriendo.

-Vamos a divertirnos-Dijo el bailarin, igualmente sonriendo.

-¡Buscando la fiesta maxima!-Exclamaron los tres al unisono.

Despues de eso, los tres empleados del lugar se presentaron con ellos, el camarero, respondia al nombre de Kiku Honda, el comerciante, respodia al nombre de Roderich Edelstein, y el bailarin, respondia al nombre de Yao Wang , al termino de las presentaciones, todos se empezaron a divertir de lo lindo en una pequeña fiesta organizada en el bar, y aunque Roderich tuvo una que otra diferencia con Lovino, al final los dos se hicieron los "grandes amigos".

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya estaban listos para salir.

-MM, ¿por donde deberiamos ir?-Se pregunto Yao pensando.

-La verdad no lo se-Le respondio Kiku tambien pensando.

-La verdad, es que somos un equipo algo extraño, ¿no lo creen?-Comento Lovino.

-Si, somos, un principiante-Dijo Mathew.

-Un tirador.

-Un bailarin.

-Un poeta.

-Y un camarero-Termino de decir Kiku.

Pero en ese momento detras de el aparecio Roderich.

-¡Y un comerciante tambien!

Despues de ese pequeño mal entendido (si como no), todos se pusieron en marcha a la aventura que tenian por delante, se enfrentaron con numerosos enemigos que querian pararlos en su busqueda de la fiesta maxima, pero nunca los detenian, pero incluso se enfrentaron con diferentes peligros, entre esos peligros estaba una araña gigante que atrapo a Feliciano, el cual estaba como si nada en la telaraña tocando su bandolina y cantando, mientras abajo, Lovino estaba haciendo tod un pancho, mientras que gritaba a sustado.

Pero tambien, tuvieron algo de suerte, ya que en un caverna encontraron un tesoro, pero ignoraron por completo a Roderich, que estaba siendo, litelamente, tragado por uno de los dos cofres que habia en la caverna en la que se encontraban, ya que el cofre tenia un hechizo que le daba vida, despues de que pudieron sacar a Roderich de la trampa, siguienron el camino a su aventura.

Hasta que llego la hora de que tenian que tomar lista.

-¡¿Todos listos!?-Pregunto Mathew.

-¡Si!-Respondieron los demas con grandes sonrisas.

-¡Uno!-Conto Mathew.

-¡Dos!-Conto Feliciano.

-¡Tres!-Conto Lovino.

-¡Cuatro!-Conto Yao.

-¡Cinco!-Conto Kiku.

-¡Seis!-Finalizo la cuenta Roderich.

Despues de la cuenta de que estaban todos, procedieron a comentar su cargo en el grupo y demas.

-¡Poeta!-Exclamaron todos.

Feliciano paso al frente del grupo y exclamo.

-¡Vamos a cantar!

-¡Bailarin!-Volvieron a exclamar.

Feliciano paso a su lugar y le cedio el paso a Yao.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-Exclamo sonriente.

-¡Comerciante!-Volvieron a exclamar todos juntos.

Yao le dio el paso a Roderich.

-¡Dejenme el dinero a mi!-Exclamo Roderich.

-¡Camarero!

Roderich paso a su lugar y Kiku paso al frente.

-¡Todo abastecido!-Exclamo con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Tirador!

Roderich se quito y dejo pasar a Lovino al frente de todos.

-¡Bloqueado y listo!-Exclamo con una exprecion seria, pero alegre.

Despues de eso, Mathew paso al frente de todossus amigos y exclamo.

-¡Bien ya que estamos listos!-Hizo una pausa en la que se le unieron todos los demas-¡Vamos a la aventura!

En ese momento, llagaron a un lugar desconocido, donde habia un gigantesco castillo, de color morado con muchas torres y ventanas largas, y sin mas entraron y se enfrentaron todos juntos con los enemigos del lugar, que eran fantasmas, esqueletos, y demas, al llegar a un salon espacioso, se percataron de que Mathew no estaba con ellos, lo cual los preocupo un poco, pero depues escucharon su voz, y voltearon a ver de donde venia.

-Ahora, el señor de la oscuridad esta aqui-Comento en un tono divertido y con una sonrisa-¡Que empieze la fiesta!

Despues de que gritara eso, una luz aparecio sobre el y su aspecto era comletamente diferente, tenia orejitas como de lobo, y tenia un traje como de rey y una corona, sonreia,y todos se espantaron al verlo asi, pero despues de que Mathew usara un poder en el cual aparecio una estrella en su mano, todo se torno colorido y habia una mesa con un gran banquete y bebidas, era una fiesta, incluso estaban ahi los monstruos, enemigos a los que se enfrentaron en su viaje, incluso la araña gigante que atrapo a Feliciano, el cual parecia feliz de verla.

Toda la noche se la pasaron celebrando y divirtiendose en la fiesta que tanto tiempo habian estado buscando todos juntos, despues de mucho festejar, Mathew se fue a dormir a su habitacion, pues resulta que el castillo aquel era su hogar, despues de estar en su cama con un cuaderno, bostezo, para despues acostarse y dormir, no sin antes decir.

-Y despues de un dia de fiesta-Se queda dormido antes de terminar.

-Es hora de descanzar, que tengas dulces sueños-Dijeron sus amigos al unisono.

FIN.

* * *

Y asi es como se termina con una gran aventura XD, puede que sea algo corto, o seran solo imaginaciones mias, bueno como sea, espero que les guste, y reitero, vocaloid no es mio, es de sus creadores.

Y una cosa mas, trate de ser lo mas apegada a la letra que pude, pero bueno, nada es perfecto, si no han oido la cancion, ni visto el video, se los recomiendo, la cancion se llama igual que mi historia.

Bueno, adios y cuidense.

Milly loca, fuera.


End file.
